


Earnest

by MR01



Series: Maze [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bartender Merlin (Merlin), F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Modern Royalty, No more than a few chapters, Reincarnation, Series Finale, Sibling Incest, Slow To Update, True Love's Kiss, Whump but not really, later on, pendragon family feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Set on the day of the series finale when Merlin is undercover as an old man.





	1. Even

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own 'Merlin'

* * *

"Bet." He shuffled the cards in his hands quickly before breathing deeply then holding one up from the middle of the stack.

"This is your card." Mordred didn't even have to look down to know that he had successfully executed the trick by the look of shock on Arthur's face or the pride in Lance's eyes as he beamed at him brightly.

He taught him well.

Then Morgana gasped, her hold on Arthur's arm loosening and Elyan screamed 'no way' in shock as Gwen told all of them to pay up.

That they all owed her twenty dollars for being non-believers.

And she was glad he got the hang of it the second time around. She just profited from him and he doesn't even want a share of the loot.

"Okay, fine. Alright. I take it back Lance, magic isn't for losers with a boner for cheating at cards. It's probably gotta do more with math than theatrics and I'm sorry. Plus you taught him well."

Arthur pulls out his phone and texts his driver that he's going to be walking home with his friends and siblings.

So she shouldn't bother with sending out a search party consisting of half the country's population just to find them.

From the corner of his eye he sees Gwaine take a picture of the group and typing the caption 'newfound respect for nerds who spend time learning shit' before posting it.

Lancelot smiles at him before grabbing Gwen's hand again.

"Maybe next time I'll give you a few pointers on how to beat me at spades. But right now Arthur, I'm hungry so let's go get some wings." 

They are on their way to the nearest pizza joint. With the place being almost desolate despite there being a wonderful looking lake just a couple of miles from it.

And all present are low-key sure that Uther Pendragon had a hand in clearing up the area just for his children since they frequent often enough with their trusted Knights, friends and servants.

* * *

"Thanks for indulging me guys. I was a little nervous to bh." Mordred hands the deck to Elyan for him to mess around with as they steer clear of the road and on to the wet grasslands.

Morgana eyes go soft as Arthur pulls their younger brother closer to him. Ruffling his hair before kissing it and mumbling that he desperately needs a haircut.

And the group echos in 'awws' because it is not a secret that Mordred is the future King's greatest, unrivaled weakness and with him he is just a hugger.

"I'm going to want some cheese sticks and a slice of chocolate cake too. And when we finish we can go play the new call of duty while Morgana and Gwen go off to do their own thing."

Mordred looks at Gwaine as he nurses an energy drink and then his focus is drawn back to Arthur as he picks up the pace while watching some cars drive by. 

His response being."K, yeah that sounds like a plan." 

Elyan hands the stack of cards to Percival only for the wind to pick up and for three cards to go flying into the middle of the road.

Then Mordred not giving it a moment's hesitation or any real thought as he rushes over to pick them up.

With Arthur and Morgana tailing him and telling him to 'get back here' as their friend's follow worriedly behind like a bunch of ducks.

His heart stopping yet the beating quadrupled as he came face to face with a large truck heading straight for him only to hear tires screeching and his name echoing in his ears from all sides.

* * *

Merlin has lived for many years, far too long if anyone wants to know his opinion on the subject.

He has long given up on the thought of magic and the outside world living in an open, honest coexistence.

Now in 2019 as opposed to say the 1140's have made huge leaps in progress and there are flashy tricks.

Illusions, deceptions. Out right n' often smoke and mirrors when it comes to this world's perception of magic.

It is either an occult thing or a passing children's hobby unless you somehow make it big on TV or Nevada.

He had also given up on looking forever in his late twenties possibly early thirties a while ago.

Having gone as far as forgetting his own birthday at times only to find himself realizing that he celebrated it on the wrong month or date some years later after the fact.

Life isn't as awesome as he tries to make it out to be, even now.

Easier without a doubt. He has money now, properties throughout the globe because sometimes England, Camelot gets to be too much and he's even been successful.

Has had a long string of lovers throughout the centuries only for them to die or for him to be forced to leave in the middle of the night before they start to grow old and low-key resent him for his youth, boundless magic and-or ever lasting life.

He has revealed that he has magic now more times than he can count. Always with the hope that someday Arthur will catch wind of him missing him and his old friends.

Even at times Morgana. He cries for her far too often even now. Over what happened and what they became by the end of their time together.

Mulls over all the things he regrets.

Especially in the dark and when he tries hard to avoid a nightmare or worse a dreamless night.

He thinks of the Druid. Trying to replace him with almost every stranger he meets when he is looking for company of a not so friend-like kind.

No one can begin to match up. Not to him or to Arthur or Morgana or Gwaine, Gwen, Lancelot. 

Not even in the slightest.

When he touches himself to the thought of Mordred he wants to say fuck it all and try his hand at necromancy.

Then thinks that Gaius would be disappointed at how jaded he's become then he's back on his bullshit.

Thoughts on his almost hero worship, lovestruck mannerisms that at that time Merlin had tried hard to not focus on because of the prophecy.

Well each and every single time he does it is like his magic is on a wavelength of it's own.

Going haywire like it's missing what makes it whole and it leaves him feeling wrecked. And he swears off men and intimacy for a while.

Eventually the cycle just resets itself.

Today he had gotten through his shift at DCTD. Having booked himself a bartender job both weekends and weekdays. 

To say that he has a job if anyone were to ask and because that place has witnessed far too much of his crying.

It has grown on him.

Working as an old man on Mondays through Thursdays only to go back in a young City boy the rest of the time and so far no one has the slightest clue.

* * *

The lake where he laid Arthur's body to rest so long ago is like a different place with the sounds of traffic and college kids getting off of school to mingle being the only prominent sounds when he hears shouting loud and concise.

Distracting him from the view of the lake when he hears a voice so unmistakable he faltered a couple of steps.

Turning to look at the source he sees them all. His eyes are flashing gold in seconds. 

Slowing down time as he watches the scene unfold before him it the middle of the road.

Mordred is on the floor reaching blindly for an ace with Arthur gripping on the back of his shirt and he notices that Morgana's eyes have specks of gold to them too.

And he sees that they are all wearing similar varsity wear. That Gwen, Arthur and Elyan are carrying backpacks

Drinking an elixir he runs a little before setting time in motion again.

Mentally preparing himself to not scream with joy at the sight of them.


	2. Turns

* * *

"Are you alright?" 

Panic speeds through his veins as he looks up at a lanky stranger with really nice eyes but Arthur's thinking he's not important.

Shoving him off far more harsher than he had intended but ultimately not caring about it, he looks for Mordred. Only to breathe finally when he sees his brother, thankfully still alive in Morgana's arms.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He stands up quickly bypassing Lance and Elyan as he falls to the floor. Not minding the asphalt or the pain in his knees as he looks at his little brother. 

Tears welling up in his eyes as he balls his hands into fists, his body trembling with rage and fear while there is definitely some relief in the mix.

Unable to keep himself from saying the words. "You dumbass."

Mordred looks up at him in evident shock then he tries to get a word in.

In his mind voicing the words. _They aren't mine, I wasn't trying to ruin Lancelot's deck._

Out loud he simply hesitates. Looking at the ground before sharing a look with Morgana then for whatever reason he chances a look at Merlin.

With him thinking 'God damn, I've seen an angel' before his attention is back on his pissed off older brother.

Too late. Arthur's standing up again. Taking his interest and pent up emotions with him.

Watching the driver get off his truck and rush towards them only to find Arthur's fist in his face the moment he saw him.

Having Gwaine restraining the Prince as Percival tries to calm the other man down and apologize on his friend's behalf.

Self assigning himself to the task of damage control.

Then they faintly hear someone from two or so cars behind the injured guy calling 999 or 112 because they are valid emergency numbers and he is past the point of caring that he is causing a scene.

* * *

Merlin had stopped the accident. Using his magic to protect the Pendragon heirs like it came natural to him. 

Which it had so, so long ago. 

His features shifting into that of a man not much older looking than them.

Having gotten in the middle of things only to have Morgana's magic shove him away from her younger brother and closer to Arthur instead.

Tripped on air pretty much as he lays above Arthur with a stunned expression on his face.

The pebbles on the asphalt feeling like they have pierced the skin of his palms as he hoists himself from fully resting on his old, dearly missed soulmate.

Taking notice of his friends. And seeing them again after far too long..

They are all so unbelievably beautiful and radiant looking. Far younger than they were by the time they met their respective ends.

That he now realizes with some shame that his long held memories of them had been underwhelming, to an extent inaccurate even.

"Are you alright?" It is the only set of words that are brave enough to leave his mouth as he looks down at Arthur and they share a meaningful look for a second.

Then the spell is broken. Far too quickly and all at once Arthur is physically shoving him away as if he were a simple peasant in his way and not the man who just saved his life 'again' or that of his family's.

Completely ignoring his presence and Merlin is thinking 'there it is. My old friend, my King' then his attention is drawn to the witch and Druid.

All of his old friends, some at times enemies.

Watching Arthur as he marched towards his 'brother' he guesses because Merlin hopes to the Gods of the Old Religion that Mordred is not Arthur's lover in this or any other lifetime ever.

His attention drifting back to the scene before him as he tries to focus on Arthur.

Voice raw, almost broken sounding yet definitely angry as he asks.

"What the fuck where you thinking?" His voice judging yet brimming with relief as it hits Merlin's ears even from this distance.

Merlin watches him shortly after. Arthur's pace is brisk as he makes it look effortless when quickly bypassing Lance and Elyan only to fall to the floor.

Leaving him worried but apparently Arthur does not mind the asphalt or the pain that is probably affecting his knees as he looks at his little brother. Waiting for a response.

When he hears Mordred loud and clear in his own mind like he had in a life before. 

It's haunting, exhilarating. So unlike he had experienced in his previous life with him.

This time the feeling of it making him feel high up until he thinks about the look he just witnessed between the boy and Morgana.

Thinking that if they have magic Arthur might die again. 

That he will be left alone. Then he's watching from the corner of his eye as Arthur attacks the poor driver who really when thinking about it, isn't to blame.

With Gwaine restraining the Prince in moments as Percival tries hard to calm the other man down. Going as far as to apologize on his friend's behalf. 

"I've got this." Gwen hands the injured man a small package of tissues to wipe at some of the blood running down his nose.

Arthur spitting his way as he tries to break from Gwaine's hold on him while he says.

"Fuck him, he can settle with my lawyers." Before Morgana informs them that she texted their dad's personal secretary.

That they gave her a ten minute ETA. Saying that they should sit tight and go try to relax.

Get some burgers for a few to get their shock from the tragic experience out of their systems.

That piece of information shoves Arthur back into the real world. Brings to light that he should not go around beating up his subjects or anyone ever but here he is.

Calming down enough to see reason now.

One being that he will probably be sued with the second finding being that he is going to be grounded.

From everything ranging between football to spontaneous outings or money for the upcoming month.

"Fine, fuck it." Arthur pulls Mordred towards him and away from Morgana's embrace only to touch his forehead with his own as he shuts his eyes.

Not giving a shit that he is causing traffic or possible road rage. 

"You're safe. It's all that matters to me." He hugs him tightly as he continues to talk.

"You, our sisters and Father. Then our friends and subjects obviously." Then he is pulling away in a minute or so when he heard him laughing slightly.

Clearing his throat before walking over to the driver again.

And feels bad when he sees the man. He seems to flinch away. Which okay he can't blame him.

Little does he know it is only because the guy pieced it together. Maked out that he is talking to the future King of the Kingdom and almost killed almost all of the Royal family's heirs.

Because it's public knowledge that Princess Morgause has decided to take a year long sabbatical in Rome.

Having gotten a hint when he heard Gwen call the blonde 'highness' and fully taking stock of the crests etched in the material of their jackets.

Arthur pulls himself together and tries to humbly apologize to the best of his ability after making a complete dick of himself before these people.

Mentally groaning at the lectures he is going to get subjected to now thanks to all of the bad press he's just earned the family.

The man accepts it quickly, wanting nothing to do with them or their father because anyone under the sun is aware that if Uther is involved he is coming for blood.

Mordred takes it upon himself to stop the man from leaving with an invitation for lunch.

Sounding polite and sweetfuly respectful as he does so but even bystanders at a distance can tell that the Prince's request is anything but.

"You should come too. You saved my life after all and more importantly my brother Arthur's, the future King of Camelot."

Mordred looks at Merlin dead in the eyes leaving the warlock wondering what the hell he got himself into.

That and he is simply fucked if Mordred keeps carrying himself with such well integrated self-confidence.

The rest of their squad of friends finally paying attention to him. 

All of them looking as if they are just now noticing him. Which okay he isn't all that sure how to feel about that.

"I'm Mordred by the way, this is my sister Morgana and our friends." 

He lets the gang introduce themselves with Lance being the only one to ask.

"Who do we have the pleasure of meeting today?"


End file.
